Northern Survival
by LouB3397
Summary: Louise Young, the Toronto SRU Officer, managed to create a community in the Northwest. Team One travels across the continent, trying to bring together survivors. When they travel through Georgia, they meet up with some survivors who have been through trying times. *In this story, Lou Young is female, Merle is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought things couldn't get much worse, but guess what they did." A melodic voice ghosted through the thick Georgian woods to the tracks they walked. Daryl's brilliant blue eyes squinted as he shook his head slightly, beginning to believe he was going crazy. "You hit my heart upside with a wrecking ball, oh, but that's what I get."

A quick glance over to the rest of his group left him even more confused. A puzzled look had flashed across the deputy's face. Michonne wore a frown and readied herself to draw her sword. His brothers' eyes scanned the woods to the east of the tracks. He was amazed. There was someone, by the sounds of the beautiful voice, a female someone, singing, in the middle of the apocalypse.

"But I'm not going nowhere, I can live on a prayer." The survivors silently moved closer. As they neared the bend in the tracks, the voice grew louder unaware of the five people nearing her position.

Daryl felt a deep ache of guilt when he realized how similar the voice sounded to the young blonde girl he had so recently lost. "'Cause I'm done playing nice, I'm done running for life, 'cause you think that you've got me scared."

As the survivors rounded the bend, they could hear that the owner of the voice was just around the corner. Daryl got Rick's attention with a quick wave, held his finger to his lips and pointed towards the opposite side of the tracks he assumed the singing woman to be. After what they had been through, none of them wanted to take any chances with other survivors.

Rick nodded his head in understanding, following Daryl as they slipped silently into the trees. Merle and Michonne understanding the silent conversation and followed, the lean black woman wrapping her arm around the young boys shoulders to lead him along.

"This time it's goodbye trouble, I feel the light at the end of this tunnel." The group didn't have to travel far through the trees before they found the voice. They approached the tracks silently, staying hidden in the shadows. They froze at the sight before them. "I get stronger with every step."

Easily forty walkers were sprawled out around the tracks, by the fresh gore strewn about, the group could see they had been dealt with recently. How, they didn't understand. A herd this size without a single gunshot.

"Come Hell, come high water, you push on me, I'm going to push back harder." Daryl's eyes followed the voice, away from the now-dead undead over to a large, metal power line. It's bulky, pyramid shape standing just outside the tree line on the opposite side of the tracks from where the survivors stayed hidden.

The woman was balancing a good eight-feet off the ground on one of the structures small support beams. Her golden brown, shoulder length hair was blowing in the light Georgian breeze, blocking her face from his view. He could, however, clearly see she was a small woman, her lean frame visible through the dirty, once-white wife beater and the tight black pants she wore.

He was slightly surprised to feel his heart drop as he saw the animated walkers below her, reaching up and moaning for their next meal. Thirty-two of them, as he quickly counted, leering up at her with their dead eyes with that blank, hungry stare. The woman must be crazy, he thought, if she was spending her last moments alive serenading the undead.

Gracefully, she made her way over to the edge of the structure and set her footing on the other support beam. Leaning back, she braced herself against the side. Her crossbow was raised and aimed at one of the walkers below, and Daryl noticed there was only one spare bow in her quiver. He couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over him.

Daryl knew that he did not want to witness this young woman's death, but he had to think about his group, his family. After searching and fighting for so long, he had finally found them again. Their ammunition was low and the entire group was injured in one way or another. He would not put Rick, Carl, Michonne or his brother into any unnecessary danger.

He saw the arrow fly from the crossbow with precision he didn't expect from the small woman and the walker in her sight slumped instantly to the ground. Daryl heard the soft sigh from beside him. Rick must have also noticed how low the woman was on ammunition. With eyebrows raised, he looked towards Rick, the silent question passed between them. Rick glanced over at his son, who still seemed to be in shock. Guilt written over his harden features, but he made the call and shook his head. Merle's face was tight, but he nodded in agreement with Rick.

Rick turned away, unable to look back at the woman. The Dixon brothers did. They watched, curiously, as she made no move to grab her last arrow. Instead, she grasped tightly to the power lines side beam and leaned out, her body awkwardly suspended above the hungry walkers below. She began to grasp at the air.

Daryl shook his head, maybe she was just crazy.

That thought stopped instantly when he saw her hand grip tightly onto something he couldn't see. As she pulled it towards her, Daryl saw the walker with the bolt through his head jump slightly. Silently, he tried to grab the leader's attention. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He wanted to stay and see just what this woman was doing.

"I got a whole lot more than a little bit left," she began singing again, a strength and determination had settled into her voice. "Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet."

Daryl smirked as the words she was singing sunk in. He didn't recognize the song, but it sure seemed appropriate. Looking over, his brother held a grin that mirrored his own. Merle was just as interested in this small woman. Whether it was Daryl's attempt for his attention, the words the woman was singing or the pure strength in her voice, Daryl didn't know, but Rick slowly turned back around and settled between the two brothers.

The three watched in awe as the now-dead walker began to rise slowly, being pulled by some invisible force. Looking up, Daryl could see the woman's taut muscles straining. He could tell the walker was a heavy-set man when he was living and could imagine that even in death he neared three hundred pounds. As his waist began to leave the dirt, the woman gave the line a few jerks and the bolt pulled free. The dead man coming to his final resting place with a loud thud.

"Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet." She didn't even wipe the bolt as she loaded the crossbow and returned to her braced position. With the same deadly accuracy as before, the next walker went down.

Daryl spared a glance at Merle and could tell he was just as amazed with this petite woman as she continued her way through more of the walkers. Daryl took this chance to really take her in. The woman wore thick black cuffs that covered her arms from her wrists to her elbows and a red and black checkered shirt that had been tied around her waist, assumingly to escape the heat of the Georgian sun.

After roughly an hour, the count of the undead dwindled to twenty-three. Rick, Carl and Michonne had left moments ago, heading deeper into the woods for a quick rest. For some reason, the Dixon brothers had difficulty turning away from the scene before them. Daryl couldn't help but keep a running count of the number of walkers the woman still had left below to deal with.

_Twenty-two._

_Twenty-one._

_Twenty._

_Nineteen._

Daryl's heart jumped to his throat as he saw the bolt she had been using snag on the walkers skull and snap as she tried to pull it free. The woman didn't even hesitate tossing the broken arrow down to the walkers below and threading the line through her final arrow.

_Eighteen._

_Seventeen._

_Sixteen._

The sixteenth walker was a smaller man, dressed in a bloody and torn business suit. As he began his assent, the jerking of the line wouldn't release the bolt. It must have been lodged too tight, possibly hitting bone. The woman calmly wrapped the cord around her elbow and leaned back so far, Daryl was afraid she would fall to the waiting jaws below. He watched, surprised, as she reached to her hip with her one free hand and pulled a large machete that he hadn't noticed her carrying.

She leaned back even more until the walker was nearly face to face, hanging dead weight on the line. With one quick, heavy strike, the body of the walker fell to the ground below. Instantly, she jumped forward so she didn't continue her descent to the ground.

The disfigured head swung lazily on the line. She reached forward and pulled it towards her. Daryl heard a small chuckle from his brother beside him at the grimace on her face. She pulled the head between her legs and wrenched the bolt from the walkers' eye socket. She half-heartedly tossed the head to the side with a shudder as she carefully examined the bolt.

Throughout the entire ordeal, she hadn't seemed afraid or disgusted until now. This was the first time she had shown any sign weakness, and Daryl couldn't help but feel impressed especially as he remembered the way most of the other woman had reacted back in his previous group. Even with the amount of dead weight he had watched her raise, she didn't even appear to be tiring.

Not wanting to go against Rick's wishes, but still unable to turn away from this incredible display, he sat down on the ground. His brother fell quickly beside him. They continued to watch silently.

_Fifteen._

_Fourteen._

The rest of their small group had returned as the thirteenth walker was being hauled up. In the quiet of the woods, he heard the bolt snap and watched as the walker fell to the ground with a thud. She swayed, slightly off balance with the loss of the weight, but managed to catch herself quickly. Rick turned his head to the ground, silently berating his own cowardice and feeling afraid for the woman.

However, Daryl was simply curious as to what she would do now with no ammunition and twelve walkers left. The small woman had surprised him so far, and he had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

Her face scrunched up momentarily, as if she was thinking hard about something. She tied the crossbow she was wearing to the support beam above her. Suddenly, her melodic voice drifted across the distance to where they stood. "So, you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning. You know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying."

Reaching down to her left elbow, a five inch blade appeared from the black cuffs that surrounded her forearm. "It's hard to keep on keeping on, when you're being pushed around."

Moments later, another appeared on her right. Tapping her heel against the beam she stood on, another five inch blade appeared at the front of her right book. Then her left. "Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning round, down, round."

The survivors continued to stare at her in awe. Rick and Michonne even more so, as they hadn't seen the way that she had handled herself with the majority of the dead. Carl still seemed off in his own world. She had all twelve walkers' complete attention. As she sang, she brought out her machete.

"Every storm runs, runs out of rain." Making her way carefully towards the middle of the beam, she raised her arms to her sides. Her machete held tightly in her right hand. "Just like every dark night, turns into day."

The survivors didn't even notice that they held their breaths, anxious to see how this would play out for the young woman. She bent her knees, gracefully flipping off the beam. Her legs spinning wide as she turned herself in the air.

The walkers didn't even get a chance to turn around as she landed behind them, her knees bending slightly to absorb the shock of her landing. She was standing towards their backs as her right arm slammed the machete into the top of one of their skulls while the blade on her left wrist severed the spinal cord of another.

_Ten._

The dead began their slow turn towards her as she removed her weapons from the dead she had put down. Once again, she stabbed the one nearest to her through the eye socket with the blade in her left hand.

_Nine._

The group of the undead neared on her as she spun quickly to the left, her machete finding its way home into the skull of another.

_Eight._

She drew them backwards as she tossed her machete into the air, grabbing it with her left hand. She danced around the walkers, moving to the right side of the group. A hard swipe of her wrist decapitated one of the dead searching for her.

_Seven._

Circling the group, she made her way to the middle of the power line. Slowly, the group turned their way back towards her. She jumped up and grabbed the support beam she had been standing on and swung towards the group. The two blades on her boots impaled deeply into two of the walkers before her. The force of her swing lifted them off the ground momentarily. As she swung backwards her blades pulled free.

_Five._

She wrenched her body forward, kicking her legs to gain momentum. Once she had enough, she bent her body as she was at the peak of her swing. Her legs falling backwards and her hips landing on the beam. The dead strained for her, but she was just above their reach. After steadying herself for a moment, she pulled a leg up and quickly got to her position in the air. She took a few moments to calm her breathing.

The walkers were wandering again below her, confused with the quick action around them. The group of survivors were amazed with the display before them.

"Every heartache will fade away, just like every storm runs, runs out of rain." Daryl noticed just how out of breath she sounded, but her voice was still strong.

The dead began to follow the noise and stand below the woman. "So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more, and walk out that door."

She looked around, planning her next attack. "Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns, 'cause we all have thorns.

Daryl could almost see a light shine in her eyes as she realized her next plan of action. She threw her machete at the walker farthest away from the ledge.

_Four._

"Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind. And when you fall back down, keep on remembering."

The woman leaned sideways, standing on her arms on the thin support beam. She held herself there for a moment and Daryl was amazed at her composure. Quickly leaning forwards, she rolled around the beam, holding tightly. She gained momentum and the blades on her boots flew cleanly through two of the walkers skulls.

_Two._

Her momentum kept her pushing forward and she flipped her body over the remaining two. Throwing her blade up through the jaw that was snapping towards her, she ran towards the side beam of the power line. With quick feet, she ran up the side two steps and pushed herself away. Her body spun and her foot shot out, slamming into the remaining walker. Its neck cracked loudly as the spinal cord severed and fell to the ground in a slump.

_Zero._

Rick looked over at Daryl, he had only seen pieces of what this small woman was capable of and he was in awe. Daryl glanced between Rick and his brother, the looks of amazement on their face must have been mirrored on his own. They stayed there, letting their breathing return to normal as the situation before them settled.

She wiped her blades on one of the walkers' shirts. They disappeared one at a time as she grabbed each of the articles that held them. Quickly, she grabbed a small backpack from the base of the power line, strapping it tightly to her back. She jumped up, her hands grabbing the support beam she had just been standing on.

Once again, she kicked her legs back and forth and gained the momentum she needed to flip herself back to the support beam. She steadied herself as she reached the top and moved back over to the side. The woman sat down and leaned against the side beam, one leg balanced out before her and the other swung lazily in the air. She pulled an apple out of her pack and took a large bite.

"So," she looked out to where Daryl and his group were hiding in the bushes. "Did you enjoy the show?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The rustling in the bushes had alerted her to their position, hidden among the shadows. However, she paid them no mind as she continued to wage her war against the undead. Her arms were tiring, straining with every effort she put forth, but she wouldn't let it show. This was no world to show weakness in any more.

When the dead were finally dead, she sat on the cold metal beam that had saved her life. Taking a bite of the crisp apple, feeling the juice drip down her parched throat, she addressed them for the first time. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Moments passed in silence, then the rustle in the bushes continued as a large, solid man with buzz-cut short blonde hair came out with a smirk on his face, clapping one of his large hands against his chest. Shockingly, she noticed the reason for his clapping in the odd way. He was missing one of his hands. A metal sheath covering the missing limb. A slightly smaller man followed closely behind, his dirty brown hair nearly hiding his eyes, his crossbow, however, was aimed straight towards her. She could see a similar smirk on his face as well. Looking closely between the two, she could see the resemblance, they were related. Probably brothers.

"Don't worry, Cowboy." She spoke to the man holding the crossbow, her voice low and even, but she raised her arms to show she meant them no harm. "All my weapons are below."

The cowboy cocked his head to the side and lowered his weapon. Slowly, the rest of his group emerged from the bushes. A slender, tall man with shaggy brown hair led the way, his head was bowed and she could see the guilt spread across his features. She assumed it was for letting her fend for herself. Then came a lean black woman, her long dreadlocks covered in a dark red bandana. She was leading a small boy, his brown locks resembling the man that stood before them. Son, she guessed immediately.

Taking in the battered look of the group before her, she tried to hide the surprise at their condition. Even now, she was unable to comprehend what some survivors had been through. Tossing her apple core quickly to the side, she leapt off the platform. Standing up from the slight bend she landed in, she noticed that the crossbow was aimed towards her, once again.

Her arms instantly shot up in a defensive position and she walked slowly towards her bag. "_What the hell are you doing?" _A voice in her head spoke angrily. "_You don't know these people!"_

"I don't mean you harm." She ignored the panicked voice in her head and picked up her bag, tossing it towards the cowboy. "There's a kit in the bag. Feel free to patch yourselves up." A shocked look passed his face, surprised that she would have over her gear to those she didn't know. At his hesitation, she continued, "Please, take it."

A small smile danced across the slender man's face. "That was quite impressive. Do you have a place around here where we could have ourselves a conversation?"

Daryl's respect for her increased as he watched the hesitation pass through her. He could see that she was weighing her options. "Yeah." The woman finally answered. "It's not too far. Let me grab my shit and follow me."

The woman gracefully climbed up the support beam and grabbed the crossbow that was hanging from the higher support beam. She slung the backpack and crossbow across her back and swung down, mimicking her movements from before. The survivors below couldn't help but be amazed at her lithe descent. Once she reached the ground, she began wandering through the hoard of dead bodies, pulling out thirteen bolts from the dead on the tracks, along with seventeen throwing knives. Daryl almost regretted not getting the chance to see her in action as she took down the larger group along the tracks. He was surprised when she stopped to grab a compound bow from amongst the larger group. She slung the second bow across her other shoulder.

Looking back at the group, she nodded quickly. "Follow me."

"_What the fuck. You stupid?" _A voice yelled in her ear. _"You're just damn well walking into danger now!" _She gave a small shake of her head, silently disagreeing with the voice.

The survivors obeyed, following her as she walked quickly and quietly through the woods on the east side of the track. Through the twenty minute walk, the Dixon brothers were surprised at how silently her quick footsteps fell against the dry ground.

Finally, they came across her camp. It was nothing fancy, a simple tent surrounded by wires and cans. In the center of the clear area, a small fire pit's hot embers showed the group that she had left here recently. The woman settled, leaning back against a tree and nearly moaning as the pain of the previous excursion caught up with her. Pointing to the small logs around the fire pit, she spoke quietly. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

The group settled quickly around the still burning embers. Silence settled around them for a few moments as they adjusted to the new situation they found themselves in. Rick finally broke it by asking, "You got yourself a name?"

She barely looked at the group, her head leaning back against the tree behind her. "Louise. Please, call me Lou. Everyone does."

"Well then, Lou," Rick looked over towards the tired woman. "What are your plans?"

"Shit, Officer Friendly." The stocky man with the missing hand chuckled loudly. "Can't you see, sugar tits here is tired?"

The group of survivors cringed at Merle's crass way of speaking to the woman, but they watched as she looked up with a gleam in her eye and a small smile gracing her lips. "Sugar tits?"

"_Sugar tits?_" The voice in her head spoke vehemently. "_Really? I think you found yourself a charmer."_

"Ignore him." The brown haired cowboy spoke quietly, and she looked into his brilliant blue eyes, seeing the disheartened expression that crossed his features. He watched as she pushed the hair away from the left side of her face. Watching her during the long walk back to camp, he noticed that the hair in her face had bothered her. However, the right side of her face was always hidden from his view. "The rest a' us do."

Lou chuckled, ignoring the strange looks from the survivors. "Sugar tits." She spoke as if confirming the new nickname. "Well, I can't say I've ever heard that one before." Looking back towards the younger of the two brothers, she found the intensity of his eyes almost frightening.

"Just call 'em as I see 'em." Merle laughed loudly, breaking Lou's gaze on his younger brother. "But I gotta say, ya got y'self some balls. Was that all you, sweetheart?"

Nodding slightly, Lou looked directly at Merle, a smile tracing her lips. "Sugar tits and sweetheart. I gotta say, you're giving me whiplash."

"I think we have some more serious business to discuss." The shaggy haired man spoke. On the trek back to her camp, she had noticed the way the group's eyes glanced to his in guidance. He was the leader of the group, that much was obvious. Rick quickly introduced the rag-tag group of survivors that stood before her before asking, "Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Shoot." Lou turned her eyes to him, but she didn't miss the other woman's cold stare as she protected the youngest member of the group.

"How many walkers have you killed?" The leader asked. After watching the way the woman had managed herself with the large herd, he was expecting a large number. Nothing, however, prepared him for her answer.

"7,218." She responded, almost indifferently.

The Dixon brothers couldn't help stop the surprise that etched over both of their faces. They had seen what she was capable of in the last few hours of watching her, but the precise number that she gave still managed to shock them.

Merle was the first to speak, his voice rumbling with a chuckle. "Ya keep a running tally?"

"Yeah." She responded quickly. "My brother and I, we tend to place bets on who can kill the most before meeting up again."

"Your brother?" Rick spoke, adding the question is response to the answer she gave. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"I don't know." Lou replied honestly. "Couple of months, at least. Me and my group headed down here to scope the place out, grab some stuff…" Her voice trailed off and she hung her head, whispering her final words. "It's just me now."

The leader stepped in with his second question. "How many people have you killed?"

"Whoa now, deputy. I answered two of your questions. Now you get to answer mine." She responded. Noticing that Ricks hand moved slightly closer towards the gun strapped to his holder at her response, she added. "Don't worry, I'll still answer yours after."

Rick nodded in agreement, his hand returning to rest atop his knees.

"This all of your group?" Lou asked looking around at the five.

"No," Rick responded honestly. "But we're all we know of right now. We had a larger group earlier, but we were attacked. We scattered." After a few moments of silence, he continued. "We're missing a lot of our people."

"Where are you headed?" Lou asked her second question after letting Rick compose himself from his admission.

The leader couldn't stop himself from pondering the possibilities of this question. He debated whether or not to give this strange woman a straight answer or not. "Terminus. We hear it's a safe zone." The humanity in him won out.

She just nodded tersely. "Too many."

A puzzled look crossed the leaders face and Rick asked, "Too many, what?"

"I've killed too many of the living." Lou answered the previous question honestly, expecting a bad reaction.

Rick only looked at her straightly and asked, "Why?"

Her response was automatic. "To keep the peace."

Nodding his head, Rick understood her answer. Briefly, he wondered if she was another police officer. He had seen her reaction to both interrogation and a stressful situation and he could see the learned skills that the woman possessed.

"So, did I pass the test?" Lou looked around the group.

Merle chuckled as Rick just nodded his head.

"Good." Dusk was setting around them, it was clear to everyone that they would not want to be wandering the tracks after the herd that had just passed through. Without a word, Lou stood up and made her way over to her tent, leaving the others to watch her curiously.

After unzipping the tent quickly, she reached in and grabbed a large hiking backpack and dragged it out towards the group. She pulled out five assorted cans of the fruit that she had left and passed the around silently. They looked at her with surprise, but thanks in their eyes, as they began the task of opening the food. Michonne took the time to make sure Carl's can was opened and he was eating before she opened hers.

As they opened their gifted cans of food, Lou walked over to another side of the camp and grabbed a few logs from the small stake of firewood she had left. Daryl placed his now-empty can on the ground beside him and stood. "Sit." He commanded her gently. "I've got this."

A beautiful smile crossed her face as she met his brilliant blue eyes. "Thank you." She passed him the fire wood and sat down next to Merle, surprising the older Dixon slightly.

They ate in silence until a yawn from the young boy broke the peace that had befallen the group. Lou stood up and made her way over to the boy, catching Rick's eye as she did so to reassure him that she meant his son no harm. Falling to her knees before the boy, she met his eyes, ignoring the tense look from Michonne beside her.

"Why were you singing?" Carl's question surprised the group. It had been the first time he'd spoken since the altercation with the 'Claimers'.

"When you're in a group, you've got more eyes to watch your back." Lou responded sadly. "I was held down, alone. After killing the first group of them, they kept coming out from the woods."

Eyes widening slightly, Carl leaned closer towards the woman in awe of her words.

"I found a safe place to hold up and I figured I may as well try to take them all at once. So I started singing to get them all in place. When they stopped coming out of the trees, I figured I got them all." She scrunched her face. "Would have sucked if I managed to take all those fuckers out and got taken down by a single strangler."

Daryl smiled thinking this crazy woman was pretty smart.

Reaching out, Lou clasped both hands around one of Carl's. "I would be honoured, sheriff." She indicated to the sheriffs had that continued to adorn his head. "If you would take my tent for the night." She looked over to see Michonne's deep scowl and added, "You are more than welcome to take it too."

Michonne looked to Rick who nodded, knowing that Carl needed his rest.

Lou smiled and pulled her hand away. The group noticed the surprised look on Carl's face and the wide smile that followed quickly afterwards. He nodded and headed towards the tent, Michonne following silently and closely behind him.

"I missed something there." Rick said with a curious expression on his face.

Lou simply chuckled. "I gave him the last of my candy stash."

"Thank you." Rick's smile was genuine. "It's good to see him smile."

Clasping her hands together loudly, she looked over to the young Cowboy who was scanning the dark woods around them. "So I think it's about time I take a look at those injuries."

"_Regular fucking Dr. Doolittle." _The voice returned.

Daryl's head whipped around instantly, looking her over quickly before his eyes hardened. "Nah, woman. I'm fine."

"Dammit, little brother. This fine piece of ass wants to check you out." Merle laughed. "And you're saying no?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Daryl answered. "It ain't bad."

"Alright, sugar tits." Merle leaned back against the tree he had sprawled out in front of, his legs splaying out in front of him. "Looks like it's just you and ol' Merle."

She walked over to the smaller backpack they had seen her carrying earlier. She reached in and pulled out an impressively large first aid kit and a flashlight. Passing the flashlight over to the younger Dixon brother, she headed silently over to Merle. Sitting down on the ground cross-legged beside him, she reached over and gently grabbed his hand and placed it on her lap.

Pulling it closely to her face, she examined the wound. She dropped Merle's hand to her lap and unzipped the kit. Feeling a gentle rubbing on her thigh, she glanced over to Merle as she grabbed one of the large syringes full of saline solution. With the exception of the smirk on his lips, he had an innocent expression plastered to his face.

She chuckled, "Coppin' a field there, buddy?"

"Whadda ya expect?" He grinned widely. "I ain't met a woman like ya in quite some time."

Daryl shook his head. This woman had been nothing but generous and kind to them and Merle was going to fuck it up with his sexist attitude.

It surprised Daryl when the woman answered as she placed some bandages and tape on the top of her kit. "Well thank you. But just keep it rated PG-13 and we won't have any problems."

Merle chuckled. "I like ya, sugar tits."

Daryl was even more surprised when the woman honestly responded with a smirk, "I like ya, too. ol' man."

"Ol' man." Merle scoffed. "I'll show ya just what this ol' man can do."

"Just shut up and give me your hand." Lou reached down to grab the hand that he held out to her. "What the hell have you been doing?" She asked genuinely surprised. "Digging in dirt?"

She pulled the plunger on the syringe and Daryl watched as she expertly cleaned Merle's knuckles from the dirt that had accumulated in the wound. After the wound was clean, she reached down for the bandages and wrapped his knuckles tightly. Holding the edge so it wouldn't unravel, she grabbed the tape and worked a corner free with her thumb. She tore a strip with her teeth and taped the edge shut.

Merle was entranced, watching the woman gently clean and bandage his wounds. "Now, let's get a look at that face of yours."

Waving Daryl over, she asked him to shine the flashlight on his brother's face. The flashlight beam was dull, so she moved incredibly close.

"Damn, sweetheart." Merle said in a throaty voice. "You smell good."

Daryl almost chuckled. She hadn't even batted an eye with Merle's usual crass banter, but the complement had her stunned.

"Uh, thanks." She said, an odd look on her face. Focussing hard on Merle's face, she leaned even closer. "Damn, can't see shit. Can you get the light a little closer?"

Obeying, Daryl brought the light as close to Merle as he could, but his brother's features were still covered in shadows. She sighed before sitting up and straddling the older Dixon's lap.

"_Jesus, why do you keep putting yourself into these positions?"_ The voice asked her.

The shock that flashed across Merle's face was priceless to his younger brother. But he watched as the shock quickly changed to his usual leer. Before he could even say a word, Lou leaned back and looked directly into his eyes. "Remember what I said. PG-13."

"_Stop encouraging this!" _The voice said. _"I'd almost think you enjoy it."_

Merle's bandaged hand went to her hips, an innocent smile splayed across his face as Lou sent him a disapproving look. She just rolled her eyes and leaned over, grabbing the syringe and a cloth. Daryl noticed that the bottom of her wife-beater rose to give him a good look at the tight muscles of her stomach and back.

When she went to pass the items over to Daryl, she noticed him staring and couldn't help the faint blush that flushed her cheeks when she noticed the hungry look in his eyes. As she looked back to Merle, she could tell that he noticed this as well by the knowing smirk on his face.

"I see now." He chuckled quietly.

"Shut up, ol' man." Bringing her hands up to his face, she traced the bruise along his cheek. "This might hurt a bit." She added a little pressure, feeling for any fissures in the bone.

Nodding, she told him. "Ain't broke."

He laughed deeply, his chest shaking. "Damn, sweetheart. I could'a told ya that."

"I'm sure you could," she smiled, reaching over to Daryl to grab the items she had passed him. "This cut is too small for stitches, we just got to keep it clean."

Merle's eyes closed as she tenderly placed the cloth below the small injury on his eyebrow. Holding the syringe above the wound, she pushed the plunger and cleaned the wound while preventing any of the liquid from falling into his eye.

"There, all done." Her eyes sparkled as she flashed him a brilliant smile and rose from his lap. "Okay, who's next?"

Daryl was still slightly in shock at the way the young woman tenderly assisted his older brother. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had ever seen that happen.

Rick was still sitting beside the now-dying fire, his head hung between his knees. She could tell that he was going to nod off soon so she made her way over to him next.

"Rick." Lou spoke quietly. "I'm just going to take a quick look at you before you pass out on us."

The deputy looked up at her, his eyes blank for a moment before they began to focus on the woman beside him. He nodded his head.

Pushing his knees down, she called Daryl over with the flashlight as she straddled the cop. In his surprise, his hands flew out to grab her hips. He hadn't been paying attention to when she tended to Merle.

"Not you too?" She said with a chuckle as she leaned back to give him some space. The surprise in his eyes was enough to turn her serious. "Can't see much in the dark, have to get close."

He nodded silently and she leaned forward, her eyes catching something in the dull light Daryl provided.

"There's blood." Her hands ran gently through his beard. "But I can't find the source."

Rick's head turned down to the ground beside him. "It's not mine."

"Good." She nodded. Her eyes scanned over his face carefully. Not seeing any facial injuries she hopped off his lap and grabbed his hand.

She quickly cleaned and wrapped his damaged right hand as she had done before with Merle. Rick's left hand had a few scrapes as well, but not enough to bandage, so she simply cleaned them thoroughly.

Standing up and turning toward Daryl, she shot him a small smile and raised her eyebrows. "Saved the best for last."

Daryl's eyes widened in surprise at the same time the voice in her head whispered, _"Best for last? You've lost your damn mind."_

"Damn it, little brother." Merle spoke from his spot against the tree. "Let the sweetheart here help ya out."

"Dammit." The younger Dixon said, but he made his way back towards the fire and sat down next to one of the logs, leaning backwards.

Lou took this as a sign that he was letting her help him and made her way over, gently settling herself. Lou sat lightly on the younger Dixon's lap, his eyes staring in the air over her shoulder unable to meet her eyes. She reached out and placing her fingers on the edge of his chin, turning it towards her.

His blue eyes finally found her face. He was amazed at the gentle care and attention she was giving him, her eyes intently examining his injured cheek.

"This might hurt." Lou said apologetically, as her fingers pressed gently at the large bruise. Although Daryl didn't flinch, his arms shot out to her. His large, calloused hands nearly encircled her small waist.

Their eyes finally met, brilliant blue and honey brown. A slight smile flittered across her face as a light heat rose to her cheeks, she bowed her head slightly.

After a few moments, she raised her head again. "You've got a zygomatic fracture." Daryl looked at her puzzled. "Your cheeks broken."

Unconsciously, Daryl began to stroke her stomach with his thumbs. He could feel the tight flesh of her abs.

"There's really not that much that I can do." She said, trying to hide the blush from his gentle ministrations. "You're going to have a nasty bruise for a while."

Daryl shrugged. "Had worse."

"Ya two gonna fuck?" Merle's booming voice questioned from the side. "'Cause if I'm gonna keep watchin', it best start gettin' interesting."

Lou chuckled as she noticed the blush that crossed Daryl's face and she quickly stood. Reaching down, she offered her hand to the younger Dixon. He batted her hand away and rose quickly. She simply shook her head.

She quickly made her way over to her bag. Silently reaching in and grabbing something that amazed the two brothers, a large, full bottle of Jamison whiskey.

"Nothing better for a painkiller." She said as she made her way over to the two men.

She sat down gingerly beside the dying fire and gracefully uncapped the bottle, taking a large swig. Looking over at the two Dixon's, she noticed their envious faces and quickly passed the bottle to the elder. He quickly took a large swig before passing the bottle along to his younger brother, who mimicked his movements.

They sat around the fire, quietly finishing off the bottle. None of them felt like breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen the group.

Hours and the bottle later, the Dixon brothers were amazed to see the woman awake, her piercing brown eyes watching the horizon as the sun began to lighten the area around them. They had thought she would fall asleep, either by the exhaustion of her earlier excitement or the dull buzz of the bottle they had shared. But no, she had stayed awake and lucid. The buzz from the bottle had put the two Dixon's in a comfortable state, but neither of them had succumbed to rest that they so desperately needed, both still unsure about the woman that sat beside them.

Soon after dawn, Rick, Michone and Carl emerged from the tent, joining the three around the cold embers. They looked around, their rested eyes took in the tired looks of the three that had so desperately fought sleep.

They silently waited as Lou prepared a small breakfast from the canned goods she kept contained in her large hiking backpack. Afterwards, there was a long moment of silence, the group of survivrs trying to figure out a way to explain to the woman that, although they were grateful, they must continue on their way to the Sanctuary that Terminus promised to provide.

"There's something I need to say before you make any decisions." Lou spoke evenly, her eyes passing over everyone. Her words instantly breaking the silence that had surrounded the group as they woke. "I need to tell you the truth about Terminus."

Their eyes narrowed, wondering what the young woman was going to tell them.

"It's not safe there."

Rick didn't believe her, he couldn't. "You're lying!"

"What do ya mean it ain't safe?" Merle asked from his spot on the other side if the campfire.

"She means the ones that go in there," a male voice spoke as he made his way silently into the clearing. "They don't come out."

"Not alive, anyways." A new female voice added, the group could hear the anger in their words.

The survivors instantly grabbed their weapons and turned toward the newcomers. The Dixon's were shocked, they hadn't heard any indication that there were others nearby.

The three before them wore similar black pants to Lou, and their chests and shoulders were wrapped in tight black long-sleeved shirts and Kevlar vests and although they were heavily armed, their weapons stayed strapped to their bodies. Their arms were raised in an comforting manner as they made their way towards them.

The tall, lean Italian with his short brown hair and narrow face looked past the group and nodded to Lou. A petite, long brown haired woman looked to the man as the strong, short haired black woman continued to watch the group.

Lou stood slowly. "I apologize for misleading you. We were trying very hard to appear as if I was alone."

Questioning eyes shot towards her, they didn't know what to believe.

Rick shook his head, hoping to make some sense of this mess that had fallen on the group. His hand ran through his hair, the fact that none of the group had made their way to arm themselves keeping his fears slightly at bay. "How about we have a seat. I think you have some explaining to do." He said pointedly at Lou.

Nodding, she smiled at the uptight leader before her, grateful for his acceptance. "Thank you."

Everyone silently seated around the fire, eyes never leaving one another.

"Gonna introduce us to yer friends, sugar tits." Merle asked.

"This is Spike." She said, nodding towards the man. He simply nodded back in response.

"Jules." The petite woman lifted her hand in a silent greeting.

"And Lea." The black woman smiled.

Lou continued to speak. "In the spirit of openness, I would like to let you know there are two more with us." She glanced questioningly over to Spike.

"Sam and Ed are still in position at Terminus." He answered.

She nodded. "Any change?"

Spike shook his head.

"Rick." The deputy nodded out to the group around him.

"No need to waste time." Spike chuckled, quietly. "We know who you are."

The survivors looked at him. The Dixon's were in awe, surely they hadn't missed this group standing right beside them for so long. "Sorry again,"

Lou said, finally pulling her hair back, tying it quickly behind her head. Daryl noticed something in her right ear. She grabbed it and pulled it out. "Nice to get these voices out of my head."

None of the survivors new what to say.

"We're Team One of the Strategic Response Unit from the Toronto Police Department."

Rick looked at the four in awe, after the terrorist attacks in Toronto, he had read about the specialized policing unit. He wanted to say more, ask about the conditions of the disease in the North, but he had more pressing matters. "So what were you saying about Terminus?"

"We met up with a person from Terminus a few weeks ago." Jules began to explain. "She had been with the original group in the 'Sanctuary'." Her voice couldn't hide the disdain when she said the word 'sanctuary'. "When they began, did offer a safe place to everyone. But then they began to realize food was difficult to come by."

"They began taking the survivors and keeping them alive in boxcars, taking them out one by one when their food supply begins to run low." Lea continued the story. "They're cannibals."

"What was yer plan?" Daryl asked. "Why ya pretendin' to be alone?"

"We didn't know how far out their sentries were." Lou stated. "We wanted them to think I was an easy target."

The Dixon's nodded, appreciating the thought that went into the plan.

"So why come out now?" Rick asked.

"Two reasons." Lou stated. "Couldn't let you unknowingly be used as bait."

"Much appreciated." Rick nodded. "And the second."

Spike answered. "We believe it's your guys who are now in the boxcar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**  
>The sun began to lower in the distance as Lou walked confidently along the tracks. She couldn't help but feel confident as the two strong Dixon brothers walked closely beside her. Daryl, Merle and herself could see the large red-brick buildings of the Terminus structure gaining quickly before her.<p>

She looked at the two brothers, wondering how they were coping with the information they had so recently received.

The two brothers looked like worn survivors. She nearly chuckled when she realized that this probably wasn't even much of a change for them. In this life, having the rug pulled out from under you was a regular occurrence. These two were more ready for it than most.

Glancing over at her new group, Lou realized just how hardened they looked to the upcoming arrivals. Lou was wearing the same discoloured wife beater and her black pants, she hadn't yet found a place to wash the blood and guts from her clothes after her close run-in with the 'Walker' herd. The Dixon brothers looked like they had taken a train head on.

As they neared the gate, their pace slowed. They were waiting on the signal that everyone was ready. Daryl had been fitted with an earpiece, his hair long enough to hide it from view. Merle's short locks made it impossible for him to conceal one, so he had to rely on the actions of the two beside him.

"Eagle team, in position." Spike's voice ran quietly through Lou and Daryl's head.

Bravo, Charlie and David quickly responded in the same manner of Spike.

Lou quietly slunk through the wires that were strapped across Terminus' entry way. Daryl and Merle followed a quick step behind her. They made their way through the alleyways that winded through the large buildings until they came across a lady.

Her wavy blonde hair shining brilliantly in the sunlight as she stood behind a large barbeque. Meat sizzled as it cooked on the large grill in front of her. She smiled towards the newcomers.

"Hungry?" She asked, as she looked over at the barren group that had joined her.

They couldn't prevent the small nods that bobbed along their heads. Her smile grew as she noticed this. Suddenly, fourteen guns were trained on the three. A tall man stepped forward, his longer brown hair bobbing in the sunlight.

"Place your weapons on the ground and step away." The man commanded them gently.

Although the Dixon's couldn't stop themselves from glaring at the man before them, they were surprised when Lou's smooth hands rested upon their forearms. She looked at them, her eyes wide, trying to convey her fear. "Please, we don't have a choice…"

"Fuck!" Merle swore as he pulled his hand gun from the holster strapped to his side and placed it on the ground before them. Daryl copied his movements silently, slinging his rifle and crossbow over his body and placing it on the ground. Grabbing her knives from the sheaths at her hips, she placed them on the ground directly before where she stood.

As soon as all their weapons lay on the ground before them, the group stepped back.

"Good." The leader said, pointing down one of the alleys between the two buildings. "That way. Slowly. Don't make any quick moves or we won't hesitate to shoot."

The three walked, following his directions. As they walked their eyes silently took in their surroundings, looking for doorways and vantage points. They came to a stop in front of the box cars.

"Now, stay still." They looked back and saw the four men with guns trained on their backs as the leader moved in front of them, unlocking to box car. The door slid open with a loud grating noise. "In."

All three glared as they made their way up the stairs and into the car, the door slamming closed quickly behind them.

Silence filled the car as the three allowed their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Shadows filled their sights as a group from the edges of the car crept their way towards them.

A young Asian man, Glen, she knew now. She couldn't contain her smile as the young mans eyes widened in surprise when he saw the two Dixon brothers. "Sorry to say, but I'm glad to see ya." The Asian wrapped the younger Dixon in a quick embrace and nodded to the elder. His girlfriend, Maggie, stood slightly behind him. The two woman's eyes met and the younger farm girl's eyes widened slightly, "Who are you?"

"Call me Lou." She answered with a smile.

Maggie and Glen's eyes narrowed as they heard the cheerfulness in Lou's voice, they turned their attention back to the brothers. "We've tried everything. There is no way out." They then seemed to sense that the brothers weren't nervous either."

"Don't worry." Daryl said, "We're gettin' outta here."

"How?" Glen asked sceptically.

Merle just nodded his head towards Lou. "Ask sugar tits."

The group thought he was making a crass joke, but were surprised when she answered, her voice calm and even. "Don't have time to run through the plan. It's going to happen soon and it's going to be quick. I need you," she motioned to Maggie and Glen and the unarmed group behind them. "To do what we say, when we say."

The group looked at her incredulously, but Daryl nodded. "She speakin' the truth."

"You'll all follow Merle." She spoke. "He'll get you back to safety, and we'll regroup once everything's been dealt with."

Lou passed Merle another earpiece she'd been carrying in her pocket. "Welcome to the team, old man."

Merle just smiled as he placed the piece in his ear. They waited only a moment before they heard Spike. "Field's clear."

"Bravo Team, has the solution." Sam's voice trickled through their ear pieces.

Moments later, Ed's voice filtered through. "Charlie Team, has the solution."

Lou didn't waste a moment before whispering, "Scorpio."

A short silence fell through their ear pieces before Spike's voice returned. "Eagle Team, on the move."

Suddenly, a loud scraping noise was heard on the door of the box car, startling the group of survivors huddled in the darkness. A loud metal clang reverberated through the space and the door swung open, enveloping the group in the sunshine. A large black duffle bag was tossed onto the floor with a thud before two bodies stepped through, closing the door quickly behind them. Jules and Spike appearing unannounced to the group before them.

"Arm up." Lou said, leaning down and opening the bag. Immediately, she passed Daryl his crossbow and hunting knife, Merle his gun and wrist blade and grabbed her machete, hunting knife and compound bow. She placed her weapons on the ground as she grabbed two Kevlar vests passing one to Daryl. Seeing the incredulous look he shot her, she quickly added, "Please?"

He grunted with his displeasure, but strapped the vest on non-the-less. While Lou and the Dixon's were getting themselves armed, Jules was helping the rest of the group arm up, breaking them from their surprised state. They were shocked that this unknown group was passing out weapons so willingly. Glen was curious as to what new friends the two Dixon's had made.

"Status?" Spike asked. The group looked at him curiously, unsure as to who he was speaking with.

"Bravo Team, in position." Sam's voice echoed through the Dixon's head, they were not used to having this extra voice to focus on. "Field's clear."

"Okay." Lou addressed the frightened group. "We'll provide cover for you. Merle and Jules will take to back to Carl."

"Carl's here?" Maggie questioned, her voice both surprised and excited at the news.

Lou simply nodded. "You ready?"

The group nodded in confirmation, still shocked with the rescue. Spike quickly pulled the door open, the noise making the group wince, and Lou exited quickly. Spike, Daryl and Merle followed immediately behind her. Lou, Spike and Daryl stood a few meters in front of the stairs, Jules stood at the corner of the box car and Merle waited directly behind the steps. Although they had spent a considerable amount of time planning the rescue, Lou couldn't help but be surprised at the unconscious way the group worked together with the two new additions.

All had their weapons trained towards the building and Merle motioned for the group inside to follow them. Once the group made their way, standing in a small line between where Jules and Merle stood watch.

"Eagle Team, on the move." Jules said. She motioned for everyone to follow her, and they complied, making their way back towards the fence. Merle trailing, keeping his eyes and weapon trained on the building behind him.

Lou watched as the group climbed through the hole in the fence and disappeared quickly into the tree line.

"That seemed too easy." Spike stated, his eyes sharply honed on the building before them.

"They're too cocky." Lou sighed. "Don't think anyone can get out of their little trap."

"Idiots." Daryl added unconsciously. It surprised him to hear that his comment earned a small chuckle from everyone, which he could clearly hear through his ear piece.

They had been under the impression that the Terminus group would catch onto their escape and the firefight would begin with the rescue attempt, but there was no notice from anywhere. They stood in the empty box car loading area for a few moments, before Spike finally asked, "Now what?"

"I guess we ring the dinner bell." Lou simply stated, looking over to her partner. After earning a short nod from him, she raised her gun in the air. A loud shot rang throughout the area. The three quickly made their way behind a shipping container, blocking themselves from view.

"Charlie Team, on the move." The voices rang through the ear pieces, followed closely by, "David Team, on the move."

The three waited with baited breath for a moment before they heard the large doors of the building burst open. They heard the conversation of the confused Terminus group as they made their way towards the box car that had held their prisoners.

Lou couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face as she saw the eight of them that walked right past their hiding space. Their eyes were focused directly on the box car that had previously held them captive. "Did we miss one?" She heard one of their group ask.

The three silently raised their weapons and shot down the men before them. The two bows and the silenced weapon concealed their attack.

Suddenly, loud gunfire was heard from the east side of the building. "Team status?" Lou questioned as she quickly moved towards the noise, the two in her group following quickly behind her.

She sighted loudly in relief as Bravo and Charlie team quickly mentioned that they were safe. "David Team, taking fire on green wall."

"Alpha Team, heading to green wall." Spike said, as he followed Lou around the building to where David team was.

Daryl watched with slight amazement as Spike pulled a small stick out of his waist. He extended it until it became a long pole. He held it below his waist and angled it around the corner of the building. Spike looked back towards the two of them, silently holding up five fingers.

More gunshots could be heard from inside the building, but they weren't able to check in without alerting the others to their position. Daryl watched intently as Spike and Lou exchanged a knowing look, silently nodding to one another. The two switched places, Lou's back just beyond the corner of the wall. With one final nod to Spike, she turned her body around the corner, sending out a shot that was delivered easily into the forehead of one of the Terminus group.

Spike took this opportunity to run silently across the gap to a secure location behind an old Ford truck that had been parked in the lane.

Lou rounded the corner back into Daryl's side as the shots turned her way, pieces of the concrete wall shattering out towards them. They waited a moment, and gunshots rang out down towards the other end of the alley.

She looked to Daryl, tilting her head to indicate it was his turn to follow Spike. He nodded, understanding immediately.

She held her ground a moment, before mimicking her earlier action. Providing cover fire with another clean shot, Daryl ran to where Spike had moments before. In his haste, he noticed that there was only one woman left defending Terminus. A quick shot from Rick made its way cleanly into the older woman's forehead and she slumped to the ground.

"Count?" Lou's voice demanded as she, herself, rounded the corner. Her compound bow aimed before her. She then answered for her group. "Thirteen here."

"Four." Sam's voice came over, answering for Bravo Team.

"Eleven." He heard Michonne's voice answer for Charlie Team.

"One man left standing." Lou said, with a small smile on her face. "Bravo Team. Stay Sierra. Charlie, I want you on red wall." She looked over to Rick, who had pulled himself from behind the barrier. "Think you're okay to watch green wall on your own?"

Rick nodded quickly. "You got it."

She nodded back. "Ed. White."

After a few moments everyone's voice came over saying they were in positon. "Alpha. We're going in."

Spike walked up to the door on green wall. Lou and Daryl silently lined up behind him. The Italian glanced over his shoulder and after seeing the two nod, he quickly pulled it open. Lou entered swiftly, her compound bow raised and ready, her eyes taking in the hallway before her as she slipped into the dark passage. Daryl followed, copying her movements.

Spike was the last one in, the door closing with an echoing slam behind them.

The three made their way down the darkened hallway, every door they passed, they mimicked their moves from when they entered the building. All they had come across was a small room and closets, all of which were quickly cleared.

Finally, they came to a door. Spike silently opened it and Lou rushed forward, her eyes sweeping the left side of the room. Daryl entered behind her, his eyes covering the right.

A large spiral was painted on the floor, names placed around it. Mementos were set beside the names and large candles illuminated the room in an ominous glow. Their eyes caught the writing on the walls. 'Never Again,' was painted in large white lettering.

Lou motioned for the group to split up and search the large room. She continued with her sweep of the left while Daryl covered the right. Noticing this, Spike began to walk through the center of the spiral.

Moments later, Daryl and Lou met up on the far side of the room, both shaking their heads to indicate that they hadn't found the final survivor. Uncomfortably, they waited for a moment. When Spike didn't join them, they looked back through the large room. He was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, they saw him appear from behind one of the large cement support beams. Lou knew the tall Italian almost better than he knew himself and the look on his face made her heart drop. Something was wrong.

Spike moved closer and Lou finally noticed the small pistol plastered tightly to his temple. Spike was unarmed and giving her the look she never wished to see again, a look of disappointment, of anger, of guilt.

Instantly, her weapon was aimed at the man standing behind her best friend. "Spike?"

"I'm good." He replied, tersely.

The Terminus leader chuckled from his place, hidden behind the tall Italian. "I don't think you realize the position that you're in then."

"First door silent." Lou whispered. The ear piece picking it up and announcing it to her team, although she knew it was unnoticed by the unstable man before her.

"Drop your weapons." The man commanded the two in the room and after a few moments of hesitation, they complied.

"You can do this." Jules calming voice spoke through her ear piece.

"My name is Lou Young." Lou said, raising her arms in a comforting manner. "Is your name Garreth?"

The surprise that crossed the leaders face confirmed her question. Lou flinched when she noticed the man's suprise was pushing the barrel of the gun deeper to Spike's temple. "How do you know that?"

"How I know that isn't important." Calmly, Lou continued. She knew she was in a tough spot. Negotiation had never been her strong suit and everyone on her team knew that about her. She quickly stopped her negative thoughts, she knew her friends life hung in the balance of this conversation. "What's important is you tell me what you want?"

"What I want!" Garreth shook as his voice raised. "What I want is for my family back!"

"I understand." Lou spoke her arms raised in front of her in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "I can see you're upset."

"Upset!" He spat. "You come barging in here. You kill my family. Damn right, I'm upset."

The gun in his hand shook and Spike unconsciously closed his eyes as he felt the tremors against his temple. He knew the statistics on situations like these and he also knew Lou's negotiation style. Although he knew she would never willingly let anything happen to him, he also knew both her track record on negotiations and her temper.

"Get his attention off Spike." Jules voice gently guided her.

"You know how we found out about this place, how I know your name?" Lou asked.

Garreth's curiosity was peaked. "How?"

"We met up with Emily." Lou answered simply. "You remember Emily don't you?"

His eyes darkened as he stared deeply into her eyes before nodding slightly.

"Your sister had a lot to say." Lou continued. "She didn't agree with any of this."

Garreth pushed his head slightly over Spike's shoulder. "You saw Em?"

"Good job." Jules whispered. "Keep him talking."

"David Team, in position." Ed's words filled Lou with relief. "Keep him distracted."

"Yeah, we met up with her a few miles away from here." Lou stared at him. "She told us every little sick and twisted thing your group has done. How she couldn't stand it, so she picked up her shit and left. Thought daring Walkers was better than looking at you every day."

"Dammit, Lou." Jules cursed. "You ever learn!"

Luckily, Garreth ignored the insulting words she had spoken. "How is she?"

"Got bit." Lou said simply with a short shrug of her shoulders. "Had to put her down."

"Put her down." Garreth spat, quickly turning his gun to her. His voice raised a few octaves as he continued. "You bitch!"

A red mist blew through the air as Lou watched Garreth crumple to the ground. Ed had taken the shot.

"Situation secured." Ed stated. "Eagle Team, free to return.

"Christ, Lou." Jules said, heatedly. "You can be a fucking idiot sometimes."

"Yeah, well." Lou replied, a wide smile flashed across her face. "You know you love me."

"Jules." Ed spoke. "Grab the van and head back."

"Got it." Jules immediately responded. "We'll be there within the hour."

Lou walked up to Spike. His arms opened, expecting her to come in for a hug. So quick, no one was able to see it coming, she drew her fist back and rammed it into his shoulder. "Don't you do that to me again."

Spike genuinely smiled as he ignored the sharp pain in his shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. He held her close for a few moments and chuckled slightly. Ed walked up to them and placed his large hand on the Italians' shoulder. "Don't plan to."

Rick made his way over to Daryl, watching the three SRU officers congratulating each other. The door opened and Sam, Lea and Michonne entered the room, each making their way to their respective group.

Sam and Lea joined in on the group huddle, while Michonne slipped silently towards Rick. After a moment, Lou's eyes found Daryl's across the room. She pulled herself away from her team and made her way towards them.

Daryl couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed as she gracefully walked. In the glow of the candles that illuminated the dark room, her content face was beautiful. The soft light accenting her high cheekbones and full lips.

It surprised him when she reached his group, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. His body tensed, but his arms betrayed him and slowly made their way around her waist. She pulled back, her arms still around him, and looked up into his brilliant blue eyes.

His eyes dropped to her full lips as she silently mouthed a thank you. He nodded. Unconsciously, his grip tightened around her and she leaned closer to his body.

Silently, he cursed the Kevlar vests they were both wearing, wanting to feel her toned body against his.

A loud cough came from the group behind them and she quickly pulled herself away, a blush flashing through her cheeks.

Lou looked over quickly to Rick and Michonne, who were both looking over at Daryl with surprise. "Thank you."

The two simply nodded in response.

She brushed herself off, trying to ignore her embarrassment. "Well, let's check this place out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

An hour later, the entire group was sitting in what once must have been an executive meeting room. Jules, Merle, Carl, Glen, Maggie and the rest of the previous prisoners had grabbed the SRU van and drove it into the industrial compound. Carl had jumped out of the van and excitedly told his dad about the interesting gadgets that were in the vehicle.

The teams that had stayed in the compound had made a sweep of the buildings, sickened by what they had found. Piles and piles of personal artifacts from the individuals who had attempted to find sanctuary at Terminus and the hanging bodies that were in the middle of the slow process of preservation.

They had, however, been exited to find what had been their living quarters, fully intending to get comfortable rest in the beds that were set up in the many offices.

Currently, the group was preparing a large dinner of canned goods that had been stored in the van over a couple of camp stoves. Another item that they had been exited to find was a fully stocked liquor supply and many of the adults were taking the moment to imbibe themselves as they got to know the members of the other groups.

"At least you managed to pick up some negotiation skills from Parker." Jules was saying with a chuckle, her cheeks flushed from the vodka in her system.

The rest of Lou's team laughed with her. "Much better than training." Spike continued. "Hell, I would have been a dead man for sure back then."

Lou's cheeks flushed as she shot the pair a deadly look, taking a quick swig from the bottle of Jamison Whiskey bottle she had coveted. Merle reached across the table the moment her arm was down and mimicked her movements.

"What happened?" Carl asked. He had quickly taken to the group he had nicknamed the 'Super Soldiers' behind their backs.

"It was her first week of training." Ed said with a laugh. "One of the things we practice most is negotiation for emergency situations."

"We have an easy one that we start off with." Jules continued. Ignoring the small scoff from Lou at her words. "Two junkies who take some people hostage. Their first demand is for more drugs."

Ed pretended to be lost in thought. "What was it you said, anyways?"

Lou simply glared at the members of her team.

"Something about how she would gladly get them the cocaine." Spike added slyly, trying to pull Lou into the story.

"I'm not getting you fucking drugs, you god damn coke heads." Lou corrected, quietly.

The table erupted in laughter and Lou bowed her head slightly. Spike reached over and put one of his slender hands on her shoulder. "Guess it's a good thing you're a fast learner."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and shot him a small smile. Grabbing the Jamison bottle from Daryl, who was now in possession, she took a pull and stood up. "I'm going to head outside and keep watch for a bit."

Keeping the bottle tightly in her hands, she made her way quickly from the room as she heard her team begin with another story. She just needed some quiet to gather her thoughts.

She made her way to the roof, opening the thick metal door and stepping outside into the cool Georgian evening. The sky was clear and glowing with stars. She made her way to the edge of the roof and leaned back, admiring the view.

Trying to ignore the loud groaning of the dead moving beyond the fence, she continued to stare at the beautiful night sky. Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she looked down. Disappointment filled her as she saw the large crowd that had gathered. She knew they were going to have a problem when it came time to leave, but tonight, she didn't care.

She heard the door open and close behind her, but she didn't turn around, expecting it to be Spike coming to check on her yet again.

"Feel like sharin'." Surprised, she turned around to see the younger Dixon making his way towards her.

She noticed how confidently he walked, like nothing in the world had changed. He had taken off the shirt he had been given before the firefight and she took a moment to examine his muscular arms as they reflected the moon's light.

A blush warmed her face as she realized she had been openly staring at the hunter the entire time he made his way towards her.

If Daryl noticed, he pretended not to. His rough hand came out and gently wrapped around the neck of the Jamison bottle. When she released her grip, he brought it up, taking a long swig. She smiled up at him, feeling a tug in her chest as she watched the attractive man before her.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned in close as he brought the bottle down to the side of his body. One hand of hers reaching up, she pushed his hair away from his face.

He looked down at her, surprise written over his features. She bowed her head, slightly embarrassed. The liquid courage was bringing out a side of her she wasn't used to.

Blue eyes stared deeply into her brown, watching her curiously. Her hand dropped lower, brushing gently across his cheek, before it fell once again to her side.

Suddenly, his arm shot out, grasping the back of her head and his fingers wound tightly in her hair. He slowly pulled her closer, she came readily until her body was flush with his. She could feel the tight muscles of his chest as they pressed tightly against hers.

The hand holding the bottle wrapped around her waist as they both leaned into a searing hot kiss. His lips opened slightly. Running her tongue gently across his lips, his moth opened to hers willingly. They fought for dominance. They're teeth nipping at one another before their tongues would attempt to ease the sting.

Her hands came to his chest, grabbing tightly at his shirt. His hand left her hair and fell to her ass, kneading the firm flesh. A moan escaped through her lips at the sensation.

As he pulled her closer to him, she could feel his excitement against her waist. A tingling sensation spread through her body as she felt the familiar wetness spread between her legs.

Daryl pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He tried to control his breathing.

He let out a soft hiss as he felt her lips fall to his neck, kissing the sensitive flesh below his ear. Quickly, he jerked his head away and he was surprised to see the disappointment behind her eyes.

Daryl smirked at her as he bent his knees and placed the bottle on the ground below him. Standing up, his arms made their way back around her toned body. His cock ached against the zipper of his jeans as he pulled her back into his body.

His lips met hers in another frenzied battle. A groan escaped his lips as he felt her hands push between them to undo the button of his pants.

His hands grabbed at her hair and pulled her head backwards as his lips made their way to her neck. He felt his zipper loosen and his aching member sprang free from its confines. She was only slightly surprised that the man before her wasn't wearing anything below his jeans.

Her lean fingers wrapped gently around his length and she began to work him slowly. A growl reverberated through his chest and she smiled gently up at him.

Daryl's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees before him. Staring up at him, her tongue gently tasted his tip. His eyes closed at the sight before him. Never in a million years did he think he'd have a chance with a woman like her.

His eyes shot open as he felt her warm mouth deeply engulf his length. She began to move at an excruciating pace, her tongue flicking and tasting every inch of him.

After a few moments of bliss, he'd had enough and he pulled himself away from her. As she stood, his hands came to her jeans, quickly removing the clothing from her body.

His hands grasped tightly at her hips as he picked her up, her legs circling his waist. He maneuvered the two of them to the railing surrounding the roof. A euphoric moan ran through her lips has he rested her against the ledge and he entered her fully.

After taking a moment, allowing her to adjust to him, he pulled out. A whimper escaping her lips at the loss. He slammed his length back into her. He began to pump himself inside of her. Her tight walls surrounded him and a growl escaped his throat as he picked up his pace. With one strong hand, he held her waist securely as the other pushed her body backward. He took her legs and pulled them over his shoulders. His pace increased until he was slamming into her without abandon. Her moans of pleasure spurring him on.

"Fuck!" She mumbled, as she felt the fluttering. "Oh god, Daryl!"

His name spilling from her lips and the tight spasms of her walls pushed him over the edge and he leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. The euphoria overtook him and he spilled his seed deep inside her.

The two took a moment to collect themselves. Daryl's member softening inside her, but he made no move to pull away just yet.

Once their breathing returned to normal, he pulled away, bring her legs to the ground.

Her shaky legs landed on the solid concrete ground. Daryl's arms were still wrapped tightly around her. His forehead rested gently atop of hers as he took a moment to catch his breath. She leaned towards him, feeling content with his strong muscular arms surrounding her.

"That was incredible." Lou's voice whispered, so quietly, he almost missed it. He couldn't stop the proud smile that grew on his face as she took the words right out of his mouth.

She felt his strong, calloused hands gently brush her cheek and she lifted her head to look up at him. He didn't say anything, just stared deeply into her eyes, looking to see if any regret or disappointment was showing through her expression. When he saw the content written through her features as she smiled up at him, he felt something stir in his chest and he pressed his lips tightly to hers.

His experience with woman hadn't been anything to brag about. Usually, he barely remembered how he ended up in their bed after a rowdy night in the neighbourhood bar. Merle had always tried to set him up with the trashy women who frequented the place. He'd more often than not bolt before they woke, and those who managed to greet the day before him held him momentarily in awkward conversation as he made his escape.

However, as he looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms, her brown hair blowing in the breeze and her honey-brown eyes staring up at him, he had no urge to turn and walk away. He just didn't know what he should do or say. Merle had always told him that woman wanted to talk about their feelings after a heavy romp.

Her smile grew as she stared at him, seeing his wheels turning quickly in thought. She pulled away from him and his head lowered, afraid she was going to walk away. Leaning down, she grabbed her pants and pulled them on.

Soft flesh traced his uninjured cheek and his head came up again, just as she brought her lips back to his.

A smile crossed his face as she pulled away again, reaching down. This time, when she came up she had the whiskey bottle held tightly in her hand. Taking a quick sip, she passed it to him before turning and making her was toward the edge of the roof.

Her body pressed against the ledge. Daryl's eyes roamed her body appreciatively as he took a large pull from the bottle and slowly moved to join her. He wasn't sure what he would say if she wanted to talk, but he also knew that he didn't want to leave her just yet.

They stood, arm to arm, gently watching the growing amount of walkers gather at the fence. He was surprised when she leaned closer to his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

The two were so deep in thought, they didn't hear the door to the roof open behind them. Loud laughing broke them from their trance, and they turned around to see Merle leaning up against the door with Spike standing a few feet in front of him, his face surprised.

"Damn it!" Spike cursed loudly.

Lou stared at her friend questioningly.

"Boy lost a bet." Merle explained, a large smile across his face. He walked over to the two, his large hand smacking Spike loudly in the back as he passed.


End file.
